Teaser Trailers
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: This is just a band of teasers for my upcoming fics when I'm done with the current ones I have. Enjoy, as well as leaving a review.
1. Red vs Blue X Halo Idea

**Hey guys, Imaginary here, bringing you something different. Now before you asked; no this isn't a story and I'm not abandoning the stories. Life is rough and a bitch, you know. Currently, I have tons and tons of ideas for stories, but I can't multi task. So I decided to make some teasers of new fics that I will HOPEFULLY do.**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Red vs Blue and Halo. They belong to Rooster Teeth and 343i.**_

* * *

"Journal entry 117," a feminine voice began, it rang throughout the remaining half of _Forward Unto Dawn. _"Its been interesting to say the least when I saw the recording of what Chief had after getting back to Earth."

_The scene change to the crash site in the jungle of Kenya. _

"When he arrived, Johnson and a group of marines went to rescue him, with the Arbiter tagging along."

_It was normal to saw the least, at least if you played the game yourself. You know, the whole conversation, looking up and down, and Arbiter coming in._

"Then they came."

_A loud scream was heard, causing everyone to be on high alert. It was something off as What they saw surprise them. It was a group of colorful Spartans in colors associated with red and blue. _

"They said they're simulation troopers of Project Freelancer. A project from an old friend of Halsey."

_A quick conversation was made between both parties and they displayed their skills on the ridge of an unexpected firefight._

"The members of this particular Red and Blue team seem to lack a lot of basic discipline. Though I will admit I was surprise of Johnson's origins they mentioned. And they all seem to be an interesting bunch."

_They began to move out to the river and beyond._

"Leonardo Church, also known as the Alpha, is leader of the Blues. He seemed to having anger issues, but is surprisingly good on keeping everything in check."

_Church is bickering with his AI fragments on how its going to be from now on._

"Michael Caboose seemed to very talented but due to his metal health, he can very dangerous to friendlies. However, with Church around, he can prove to be useful."

_Caboose is running around in circles while getting the attentions of the Ghosts, Choppers, even Wraiths and Phantoms._

"Lavernius Tucker is the swordsman of the group. Despite his immaturity and is easily distracted with nearby women, he does his best to get the job done."

_Tucker just sliced the last Covies in the areas to save the platoon of mostly female troopers._

"Kaikane Grif is the younger sister of Dexter Grif. She's color blind, but makes up for it through her maneuverability. She also excels in capoeira, despite not taking any form of classes of it."

_A Brute pack laid motionless as Sister finished avenging her 'boyfriend'._

"Frank DuFresne, AKA Doc, is the medic of both teams. He prefer to be neutral, but now participating in the end of the war, I hope it didn't scar him."

_Doc is teaching to friendly Sangheili on human culture._

"Sarge is the leader of the Reds. He seemed to be very traditional soldier that takes it seriously. He also gives very inspiring speeches that gives high morale as well."

_Sarge is ordering soldiers to eat the stew he made, which cause many to go to see Doc._

"Richard Simmons is a lost puppy when he's confuse. He is loyal to his friends, despite having arguments with them. He's smart, but only mentions ideas when order to."

_Simmons is trying to explain on how to operate a turret to a bunch female recruits._

"Dexter Grif is, without a doubt, a lazy man. He seems to be slacker despite having easy to do assignments. Though on most occasions it had saved his life."

_Grif and a group of marines are sleeping with active camo on, hiding from the higher ups._

"Franklin Donut is a confusing fellow. He is wearing pink armor, but prefers it to be salmon. Despite this, he's a very good thrower. Saying it's from 'years of tossing'. I don't want to know."

_Donut is talking to a group of female soldiers on feminine subjects, while nearby men crinched._

"Lopez the Heavy. It's very interesting to see a robot in a prototype MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. He does everything obediently, and along with Alpha, has a mind of his own. Though he speaks Spanish and losses his body sometimes, it doesn't put him down out of the battlefield."

_Lopez is carrying a detached Gauss Cannon and firing at incoming Covenant, while his head is reversed._

"What surprises me the most is that despite being rejected band of idiots, they seem to work very well as a team. I wonder how John was even able to with stand their presence alone?" Cortana finally ended with a question.

"Don't worry," a deep voice said with reassurance. The purple vixen turn around to see Sierra 117 with coming back from a quick lunch. "You'll get use to it."

**Come on.**

_Explosion spreads on the factory. Doc healing injured soldiers. Tucker getting slapped from a female Army trooper._

**An overwhelming final battle**

_Caboose firing as the Scarab, which look at him. Simmons and Grif backing each other up against Grunts. Sarge in leading the cavalry of Mongooses. _

**With little to no chance of success?**

_Church is ordering Sigma and Omega to distract the Covenant through their battle-net. Master Chief and Arbiter is saved by Donut and Sister. Lopez and Dubbo chilling out on the Warthog._

**How can we resist?**

_The Blues are riding on a Scorpion Tank. The Reds are on the Warthog, with Donut and Lopez on the Mongoose. Master Chief is on a ridge up ahead with the Arbiter._

_**REVISION**_

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good or not? Remember, this is just teasers of upcoming fics I have in mind. The only ones that don't count are short stories and one shot stories. This will be up here for a few days before going to the misc section. And if you're wondering; yes, this was inspire by the Season 12 trailer of Red vs Blue.**


	2. Fairy Tail OC Idea

**Hey everyone, I'm back bringing you a new teaser for a new story soon. Here we take a look for a potential story of OCs. Now we have our fair share of OCs centric stories in the FT section here, but I want to go a different route with them as a whole.**

**Also don't forget to vote for the games that will appear in the next chapter of GnG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Machima. I only own my characters, who are inspired by a lot of other media sources.**

* * *

_Every guild is defined by their actions..._

_A destroyed laboratory with canisters and tubes lay broken and scattered around the floor._

_Black fashion clothing with robes among it._

_Fire spreads around the rumble ruins of a town._

_A man's face is shadowed, with a dark red headpiece covering his forehead._

_Blood spills painted on wooden walls of a large house._

_Katanas wrapped on the back of the waist._

_Guns lay on the floor on a broken window._

_Tan colored skin of a young adult male with a bushy beard._

_A small hut, far away from the country and kingdom Fiore._

_Large, giant behemoth in biker's clothing._

_Walls barely holding the destroyed castle in its interior._

_Handsome face with a black top hat._

_Viewpoint, seeing the glistering lights of Crocus._

_Light blue robes with a brown overcoat covering his body._

_The outside view from the garden of a beautiful structure._

_The light brightened a little, showing seven shadowing figures._

… _along with their history and motivations._

_Six men, one teenager. All males. All are in a single file line. Heads down before rising them up. Black, white, pink, purple, yellow and blue hair for each._

_Running down the tunnel, collecting their next paycheck. Walk on the road for their next misadventure._

_**Fallen Protectors**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think, it has potential or not? If your wondering what this is, I ain't telling. **

**Okay so chapter 2 of GnG is taking a bit longer than expected. No Ma'am will probably be deleted in order to be fully revision. Sorry guys but the execution was bad, I noticed.**

**Also Operation Elite was meant to be a one-shot. **

**Yeah, like I said, I'm very sorry about this guys.**


End file.
